Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Saix and Xemnas have a disagreement which ends up with them denying themselves sex with each other.  The rest of the organization suffer for this, so Axel and Demyx come up with a fool-proof plan to get them back together.  Rated M for a reason.  Yaoi.


Blue: Hey guys! Been a while since I've written anything for Kingdom Hearts so forgive the immense rustiness…

This was originally going to be written for SaiXem Day 2010, but I got a massive writer's block and didn't get it finished in time. But I've finally got it done now.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Saix was a proud man; he hated to admit he was wrong. To be perfectly honest he still thought he was right, but his punishment for denying the superior was beginning to get to him. The fight had been quite unnecessary.<p>

"_I really don't see what the problem is VII." Xemnas told him. Saix was a little taken aback. Xemnas never called him by his number unless they were around other people or if he really was not happy._

_"I find it wrong sir. What if the whole process goes wrong? We'll have lost a valuable member of the organisation. And why test it on Demyx? Why not a lesser nobody first?" he asked, growing tired of this one-sided argument._

_"It is a drug to encourage an all-consuming rage, much like your berserker side. We won't be able to see the proper effects on a lesser nobody as they can't think for themselves. If it goes right then Demyx will become one of the best in our organisation. We all know he's one of the strongest, he just lacks the rage needed so that he will willingly fight." The silver haired man said calmly, his piercing amber gaze boring into Saix. The diviner dropped his own gaze to the floor, breaking eye contact for the first time since he'd stormed in demanding why the superior had given permission for Vexen to use Demyx as his personal lab-rat. He sighed, knowing that this was going to be a losing battle verbally. He'd have to act. It was Demyx' choice whether he liked fighting or not, he still did it under Xemnas' orders, why the need to change his personality as well? He turned to leave._

_"Saix" Xemnas called. Saix turned again to find his superior sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and a predator's gleam in his eyes. "You know what will happen if you disobey me." He teased. The cerulean haired man frowned and nodded once before turning again to leave Xemnas' room._

He knew exactly what would happen. Unlike the other members he wouldn't be sent out on a months worth of very difficult missions. No, the superior wouldn't enjoy that at all. Two months without sex. That was his punishment. They weren't lovers exactly, as they were incapable of feeling such an emotion. They found each other attractive above all the other members and decided to act on the lust they were feeling every other night. Other members felt it with each other too, but were too blind to see that it was just carnal lust and not love.

But the punishment was definitely working. He was a very irritable person at the moment and everyone was afraid to go near him for fear of getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Especially Demyx as he felt that the entire mess was his fault. Though he was grateful to Saix for breaking him out of Vexen's lab as he felt really uncomfortable in there and even though he didn't know why he'd been taken there in the first place.

Xemnas sat back, rubbing tired amber eyes. He really couldn't sleep well without his bi-nightly ritual with Saix. But he wanted to make a point. What he says, goes, and he was furious to find out that Saix had gone and retrieved Demyx anyway when he knew full well what the consequences would be. He'd thought that his threat would discourage his diviner from disobeying him. But it was not to be, and now they were both suffering for it. He ran a tanned hand through his mussed silver locks for the tenth time that day.

It was almost the time when the organisation got together for dinner. He'd have to see Saix and over the last few days he'd barely been able to hold himself from jumping the man. He was slowly losing their little battle and he had to keep reminding himself of the pros of his current situation. There were very few, nowhere near as many as the cons, but they were there. Xemnas pushed the pile of paperwork and reports away from him, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more work done until after dinner at least.

There were a couple of people missing from the table today, Marluxia and Zexion were on a mission in Halloween Town. Xemnas was still a little sour towards the members who had mentioned that they'd gotten 'the best night's sleep in weeks' for the first couple of weeks after his and Saix' disagreement, and would hardly speak now that he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Saix either.

Said diviner was eating quietly, ignoring all the pointless chatter around him. Axel noticed this, he frowned and leant over to Demyx and whispered.

"I think fangface and the superior should start fucking again. You can practically feel the sexual tension!" Demyx nodded in agreement.

"But how? They're both too stubborn to admit defeat" the sitarist answered. Axel sat for a moment in thought, then he suddenly perked up, as if a light bulb had just appeared above his head.

"It's Roxas' 18th soon. Well Sora's 18th, but we'll assume that they share a birthday. We could throw a massive party with loads of booze." Axel smiled and Demyx smiled back in understanding.

"So basically we get them piss drunk, play a song that will get them a bit hot under the collar, and voila! They won't be able to keep their hands off each other" Demyx concluded, grinning.

"Exactly" Axel nodded.

Xemnas noticed numbers VIII and IX whispering to each other and sending occasional glances toward VII. He knew they were planning something and somehow, he knew that he wouldn't like it.

He should have known this would happen. Of course Axel would want to throw a party for (what was assumed to be) Roxas' eighteenth birthday. Of course Xigbar and Luxord would have raided Port Royal of all it's alcohol just for the occasion. Of course the whole organisation would be there for a chance to get absolutely plastered. Everyone was gathered in Havoc's Divide, either just sitting on the floor enjoying their beverages, or on each other, in which case, the drinks were forgotten. There was loud music with a heavy bass pumping, where Axel had managed to get those speakers and that stereo he'd never know.

But what Xemnas couldn't figure out was why he was there, he had no need to be, he wasn't required. He wasn't very close with Roxas, so why was he here wasting his time when he could be in his room working on the organisation's goals. At least it would be quiet in there. He had been told that it'd be nice if he went, by Xigbar of all people. He couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was going on here, as much as he tried to drown the feeling away with as much alcohol as his body could take. He was sitting on the floor on the far right of the room, as he'd lost the ability to stand upright without stumbling about five whiskies ago. It had been a while since he'd had any alcohol and could never hold it very well. His cheeks were a little red and his amber gaze unfocused.

Saix stared at his superior from the far left of the room. He'd never seen the enigmatic man drunk before, but something seemed to be bothering him tonight and he guessed that was why he let himself go. The red flush across tanned cheeks was very different from his usually calm and collected self. It was a nice change, he didn't know Xemnas knew how to have a little fun outside the bedroom.

Axel walked over to where Demyx was sitting next to Zexion, who was leaning on the blonde and mouthing the lyrics to the song playing. The red head didn't know how Demyx had managed to convince the schemer to attend the party, let alone start drinking. Axel sat on the other side of Demyx and yelled over the music.

"What song would you recommend to make a certain two people extremely horny?"

"I've got it sorted" he yelled back, pulling a CD out of his pocket and giving it to Axel. The pyro looked at the name of the song and band and smiled, clapping Demyx on the shoulder.

"Good choice" he walked off to go and put the CD in.

Xemnas was pretty drunk now; all he could think about was the bluenette on the other side of the room. He just knew he'd lose their little war now, since the only thing he wanted to do was pin the diviner against the wall and ravish him until he couldn't walk.

_"I wanna sex you up"_

_"Let me freak you out"_

Xemnas actually groaned, sod's law that this song would come on. He struggled to stand up and stumbled once he was on his feet. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to end this stupid spat here and now, even if it meant silently admitting he was wrong.

He scanned the room for Saix, though seeing all the 'couples' on top of each other practically having sex through their clothes wasn't helping him. He eventually saw the shock of cerulean hair sitting down, sipping some form of alcoholic beverage.

_"I wanna sex you up"_

_"I know the way you like it"_

_"Let me freak you out"_

The silver haired man started walking, tripping over a few people in the process, to reach the man across the room. Once there, he grabbed the other by the front of his coat, pulled him up so that he was standing, shoved him against the wall behind him, and crushed his lips against the other's soft, pale ones.

Saix stood frozen for a second, the situation taking a while to sink in. But as soon as it did, Saix internally smirked. Xemnas had just waved a metaphoric white flag, now it was time to show him that he wouldn't give in that easily, he was going to take control tonight. He groaned and kissed the silver head back before opening a portal behind him and shoving him through it. Axel and Demyx watched the exchange in silence, and when the portal closed and disappeared they cheered loudly and hugged, congratulating each other in their success.

The two nobodies fell through the portal, their lips locked in a vicious kiss. Xemnas tried to push the other so that he was on top, but Saix would have none of it. He pinned the silver haired man's arms to the floor and moved his lips to the tanned skin of his neck, sinking his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Xemnas gasped and grabbed a handful of blue hair, keeping Saix' head where it was as the bluenette cleaned the wound he had made with his tongue.

Saix pulled away, tugging his hair out of Xemnas' grip and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the floor either side of his head. He leant down and whispered seductively into the silver haired man's ear.

"I'm going to be the dominant one tonight." Xemnas groaned, his alcohol intoxicated mind not really registering what was just said. But the hot breath against his hear gave him a full body shiver. Saix then let go of his wrists and shuffled backwards so that he wasn't on top of Xemnas anymore. "Strip." He commanded quietly.

Xemnas didn't know why, but he liked the authoritative tone in his subordinate's voice. It was a pleasant difference from the usual lap-dog Saix usually was. He found himself pulling the zip of his coat down, slowly, as if to try and tease the bluenette watching him intently. He let the heavy black leather slip from his shoulders to the floor, then ran his hands down the darkened skin of his chiselled chest and over his muscular stomach to rid himself of his boots and pants just as slowly.

Saix sat in silence, watching as his superior did as he was told. A strange thrill shook through him when he realised that Xemnas was willingly going along with this, that he was willingly being submissive tonight. Once the older man was fully nude, he stood and walked over to the other. He grabbed a fist full of silver hair and yanked Xemnas into a violent kiss, all teeth, tongues and lips. Blood was drawn, the diviner could taste it, and it brought a deep, rumbling moan from his throat as he pressed into the kiss, trying to find the source of the metallic liquid.

They pulled apart, Saix licking his lips for the taste of blood. He noticed a trickle of the crimson liquid dribbling from Xemnas' lip, he must have sliced it with one of his sharper teeth. He leaned in and licked the droplet, before shoving the other man onto the bed behind them. Hastily ridding himself of his own clothes, he crawled on top of his superior and sunk his teeth into the tanned throat again. Pulling away, he kissed the wound, as if you apologise for his roughness then nibbled the other's jaw.

"Saix just do it. I need you now!" the silverette slurred. Saix smirked at his superior, he would enjoy his reaction if he didn't remember this in the morning.

The bluenette would have liked to torture his uke for the night a little longer but he was beginning to get impatient as well. So with that in mind, he pulled his superior's tan legs around his waist and lined himself up with the other's enterance. He paused, locking his yellow gaze with Xemnas' amber one. Xemnas just moved to grip Saix' shoulders and nodded. Saix took that as a go ahead and pressed into Xemnas' (probably virgin) hole.

Xemnas gasped in pain and pleasure, the stretch sending sparks of cruel ecstasy up his spine. He arched, moaning lowly while his fingers tightened on the bluenette's shoulders. Saix' jaw clenched, the tight warmth surrounding him causing his mind to shut down briefly and a groan of pure, unadulterated ecstasy to escape his throat. The bluenette barely gave Xemnas time to adjust to the intrusion before beginning a hard and fast pace, the force of his hips causing Xemnas' body to slide along the carpeted floor of his room. He could feel his skin burn from the friction but that just added to the intensity of the moment and he moaned loudly, his legs tightening around the diviner's waist to give him enough leverage to rock his hips to meet Saix'.

Saix thrust harder into his superior, he could feel his way becoming slick and realised in the back of his mind that he had injured Xemnas with his rough entry, but didn't care, he could feel his climax coiling in his gut, causing his rhythm to falter and his claws to dig into the carpet. He absentmindedly snaked a hand between them and gripped the silverette's leaking erection, pumping it in tandem with his eratic hip movements.

Xemnas' back arched when he felt Saix' hand grip his length, a grunt of pleasure catching in his throat as he clenched his fist in Saix' hair. The silverette could feel is orgasm approaching too, causing him to rock his hips frantically to his partner's touch. They reached their peek together, arching against each other with loud cries of the other's name. Saix collapsed onto Xemnas' chest, panting hard as they dozed, enjoying the afterglow in silence.

Xemnas awoke with a groan, feeling as if someone was trying to scoop his eye out with a spoon. He was suddenly reminded why he didn't drink very often. He opened his eyes, nearly yelping in surprise when he saw the shock of cerulean hair resting on his chest. Saix stirred, his eyes opening and he yawned, moving to get up.

"Good morning, sir" He said almost stoically. "Did you sleep well?" A tiny twitch of the lips showed Saix was making fun of him, to which Xemnas glared.

"I slept fine, thankyou, and not a word about last night... I don't want to hear it." he grumbled, massaging his aching head. Saix smirked and got up, redressing himself and leaving the room without a word, eager to get back to work now that he was refreshed and relaxed. Xemnas however, chose to stay on the floor for a while before attempting to get up, clumsily redressing himself and stumbling over to his desk, intending on finding the most deadly mission he could send Axel and Demyx on.

* * *

><p>Blue: Oh god… the ending is so bad… They've never been my strong point.<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear a little feedback.


End file.
